


Someone died question mark?

by sweatyschweppe



Category: Jar Media
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweatyschweppe/pseuds/sweatyschweppe
Summary: "What do we do now?"The three boys stood in shock, staring at the sight on the ground in front of them. None of them wanted to believe it, they refused to believe it.None of them knew what to answer.





	1. Chapter 1

"Stop it Jim, you're gonna get my jeans wet!" James whined, whilst Jamie was laughing and kicking a puddle at James.

"Calm down now boys, don't make a fuss over nothing," Ruben acted maternally, only partly joking.

"Oh, sowwy mummy Wuben," Jamie teased, continuing to laugh and not feeling any remorse for James.

"Did you just appropriate my lisp culture?" James raised his eyebrows, and splashed Jamie back with the puddle.

"Stop acting like children," Alex scolded, but unable to wipe a smile from his face.

They all joked around and had a fun time as they walked through the woods together. It was summer, and the sun was only starting to dim despite how late it was. A hazy glow softened the atmosphere. It was rather nostalgic of their teen years, when they'd cycle in these same woods. This time they were just walking, and no longer confined by the set paths.

"Okay guys, I just need to take a quick piss since I honestly can't wait until we get home." Ruben interrupted their conversation about bees. "You guys can walk ahead, I'll only take a minute."

"Don't get stabbed," Jamie quipped with a grin, before walking away with the others.

"So anyway, I think the girl from the bee movie was completely justified in fucking the bee because she's allowed to fall in love with whoever she wants."

"What? No! Her poor husband got cucked by a bee and-"

"I'm sure you know what it's like to be cucked, James."

"I'M NOT A CUCK!"

"Then why are you being so defensive about it?" Jamie elbowed James in the ribs.

"Ow! He's hurting me!" James cried to Alex.

"No one cares, James."

Their discussion/argument went on for a little longer, until Alex noticed something odd.

"Hang on, where's Ruben? He's been gone for a while now, and we've been walking really slowly," Alex looked back in case Ruben happened to be there, but he only saw the shadows from after the sun had set.

"Yeah, I think we should go back and find him," James suggested.

Alex nodded, starting to walk back as the others followed. The trees seemed to be less inviting, their tall, foreboding bodies were the turrets of a stone castle. As they continued through, Alex felt a bomb drop in his stomach, and suddenly felt very uneasy about the situition.

"RUBEN?"

The name echoed around the forest. No reply.

Alex shouted again, and the others joined in too, now pacing quicker ahead and becoming more desperate to find him. There was never any reply.

The group persisted, continually getting faster until they were almost sprinting. Ruben had to be somewhere, he didn't vanish completely. They just had to keep running until he was there.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Jamie let out the most horrifying scream the others had heard. It recoiled around the entire forest.

"Oh my god, what's- oh. My God."

Alex stopped beside Jamie and hitched his breath. Jamie's breathing was shallow. James stood beside them, and when he saw it he froze. He tried to say something, but his jaw just hung there.

"What... are we going to do?" One of them whispered shakily.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do we do now?"

The three boys stood in shock, unable to form any thought. They stared at the sight on the ground in front of them. None of them wanted to believe it, they refused to believe it.

None of them knew what to answer.

Their lifelong friend, the person who knew them and who they knew inside out, was there. Ruben was there in front of them, dark blood on his shirt. His white eyes were glowing in the night. There was a hole in his chest, leading to his brutally damaged organs. The horror of it was only multiplied by the fact that this was Ruben. Ruben was dead. Ruben. Was. Dead.

 Though they were stunned still, time was marching on. Slowly, quickly, it was going. A few moments or a few minutes later, there was sniffling. Soon after that, full on sobbing. James sat on the ground, brought in his knees tight, and just cried and cried. He took off his glasses because they were in the way of him wiping his eyes. Not that it helped, since his eyes were taps that couldn't be turned off. Alex crouched beside him in an attempt to comfort him, and his eyes started to water as well.

"There must be an explanation for this. He- he can't really be dead. That... wouldn't make sense." Alex's voice was shaking.

The thought of Ruben not being around anymore was painful, unbearable. It was wrong, it couldn't be true. It was a chilling thought, it made them feel physically cold, it was sharp and damaging. The only comfort they could find was to sob loudly and violently, it was the only thing they felt they could do at a time like this.

Meanwhile, Jamie stood there. Unmoving. The hairs on his skin stood up and he felt something, a presence.

"Something else is here," he said lowly, his tone serious.

The others turned and looked at him, and as Alex met his brother's eyes his heart dropped.

Jamie helped them stand up, and gave James a hug in comfort, whispering in his ear, "I know it's hard, but we have to be leave, quietly. We don't want what happened to Ruben, to happen to us."

James stared for a few moments, then wiped his eyes and nodded solemnly. "Let's go then. Save our grief for later. We'll escape while we can, cry when we have time." He murmured back. A weak smile flashed across his face.

Jamie returned it, and patted James on the back. He held James's and Alex's wrists, and led them away from the lifeless corpse of their best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Shallow breaths. The soft noise of careful, precise footsteps. Blood pounding through the head. The only things you can hear when you're trying to hide. Any other noise and you're dead. And that was a real possibility at this point.

The boys were being followed. They were being followed by something, but couldn't say what it was. It was trying to hide too, and it was good. Not through fear, though. This _thing_ was acting in the same way a predator would, a cat hiding from a mouse, to overuse an example. Yet, a cat isn't malicious in its killing, it needs to eat. But the boys didn't know what they were part of. And that was almost worse, it seemed even scarier than the murder of their friend.

Although they wanted to exit the woods, their current plan was to escape from it. After that, they'd be fine to discuss their next course of action and how to get home. Right now though, they didn't have that option.

They had to communicate silently, through gestures if they could, but it was so dark that they used tugs and nudges and other forms of touch. Alex was leading, pulling the others into whichever direction he wanted to take.

After a while of navigating and hiding, the trio found themself at a path. They needed to cross, but doing so would leave them open for attack. There was no time to think. A second passed, feeling like an hour. Then another. The murderer could only be getting closer.

Alex made his decision.

He pulled James next to him and, judging it was safe, pushed him to the other side. He listened closely to the soft footsteps, rapidly hitting the path; their slowing down indicated that James had made it to safety. Alex then grabbed his brother.

Before pushing _him_ across, Alex whispered in his ear, "Don't wait for me. Get as far away as you can in that direction." Before he could explain, or Jamie could ask him to explain, the younger brother was forced to the other side of the path.

He felt around for James, still expecting Alex to join them any second. But, instead of feeling his brother's hand on his arm, he heard fast, loud running. It was fading with distance, but still echoed around the entire woods. Suddenly, another set of footsteps joined Alex's, and Jamie's stomach dropped. He grabbed James's hand and started sprinting.

Crinkling leaves and snapping twigs would have alerted their predator, but it was occupied. Jamie hoped Alex would come back alive, but it felt like a sacrifice. One life for two. A chance to escape. He hoped it wasn't.

 


End file.
